The Infatuation
by Mickey95
Summary: what happens when you are finally with the guy you love only to be torn away by a tormenting ruler that just killed your little brother. Better question what the hell does he want from you and why are you handcuffed to the bed. Bass will have her willing or not, but do they save her in time from irreversible damage. Jarlie in the beginning and Bass/Charlie in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_The Infatuation _

A/N I do not own revolution even thought that would be awesome.

Charlotte (Charlie) Matheson woke with a start, she just had yet another dream about her brother's death and was nearly in tears by the time Jason Neville saw her running from her campsite to the nearby water. Jason slowly approached her not knowing want was upsetting her but had a pretty good guess.

"Didn't your uncle teach you not to run off alone into the woods?!" Jason said playfully trying to lighten her spirits.

"Didn't your father teach you that it wrong to sneak up on a girl, especially one that's part of a rebel group" Charlie said trying to be playful back, but then lost all control and went off "No, probably not since he was too busy planning the massacre of my brother and innocent young lives to give a shit about you."

"Charlie, I am so sorry for what happened. You have to know that I was trying to help you that's why I'm not with my dad anymore." Jason said moving closer to her to try to get her to understand. "My dad was going to murder over a hundred people if I didn't tell you guys. That's why we fought and that's why I left…" he waited for a moment to finish the sentence "And also because I think I am falling in love with you."

This left Charlie stunned and in a daze not knowing what to say when all she wanted to do was kiss him but she need to speak first and be heard " I'm sorry I don't blame you for your fathers actions ,those are completely his own. I am just pissed about my brother being dead, it's only been a month and yet again it feels like years I haven't seen him or his smile or heard him laugh." Charlie on the verge of tears when Jason wraps her up in hug to try and take the pain away but nothing helps.

Jason is the first to speak after a good ten minute cry fest "I know it hurts but you have to fight your way through it, you're not alone Charlie I will always be here and I will always be in love with you. "By this time they were looking in each other's eyes when they both realized this is what they both want. Jason pulls a hand across her cheek to wipe away the tears that had escaped, and without warning Charlie slammed her lips against his and he eagerly returned it after a few stunned seconds. Charlie's hands went to his chest and push the pack off of his back and start to undue the buttons on his flannel shirt. Jason grabbed her face lightly and pulled away from their kiss" are you sure this is what you want" he asked and she nodded her head and went for another kiss when he stopped her "Charlie if we do this I don't want you to have any regrets. I don't want you to feel I took advantage of you because of your situation and what happened with your brother. "

"No Jason I want this, I want you, earlier I was trying to build up the courage to tell you that I am in love with you too." With this he needs no more enticement he resumes kissing her till she is having problems getting his shirt off. They break the kiss only for a second for him to take his shirt the rest of the way off. When they resume the kiss its more passionate and loving than the one before was needing and hungry. Jason's hands slowly move up from her hips to the hem of her blouse and without a second thought pulls it over her head and slowly massaging her breast that still had fabric on them. He slowly reached behind her and undid the clasp to her bra and tossed it aside, at the same time she unbuckled his belt and undid his pants zipper. They both kicked off their boots in different directions and he put his hand on her hips and picked her up. With her legs wrapped around his hips he laid her back down on the ground and started to grind his errection on her hot core and without a second though he yanked off her jeans along with her underwear and did the same to him. When he settled between her legs again he said "are you sure there is no going back after this." "I'm sure Jason, I love you and I want to make love to you tonight, right now." "As you wish "needing no further incentive and slowly slid his member into her hot core. He stayed for a minute to let her get use to him then without warning she said "Jason I swear to god if you don't start moving ill …." He started to pump rapidly into her fast and deep and they both moaned at the action. As he started to go deeper and more frequent she met him with every thrust and reconnecting their kiss to keep their voices down because they were still near Charlie's campsite and Jason didn't want her uncle to catch them screwing around (pun intended). Soon they both came at the same time and they just laid there in bliss, with him still inside of her.

"You know we should do this more often" Charlie said as she wiped some sweat of off Jason's forehead.

"I could get use to that" he said as he fell off of her and started to put his clothes on

"I can get you back in with our group, you know if you wanted to see me more" she said with a wolf's grin

"That would be awesome, then after a while once we see where this is going we will tell your family" he said kissing her and putting the last of his clothing on.

"Alright see you in a couple of days at the base" she said as he nodded his head yes. Then they both walked away to their respective camps. Charlie settle back down forgetting why she was upset in the first place and drifted back to sleep.

Back in Philadelphia (the capital building)

Sebastian Monroe sat behind his desk staring out the window wondering what his life has come to. Kill children was never his prerogative, Danny was an accident he kept telling himself that, but that's not what really what has his mind in turmoil.

Monroe walked back over to the window and looked out, it's been over a month since he last saw her and it was killing him not to be able to see her. She was braver than her mother had ever been standing in front of that loaded gun to save her little brother. He wonders how she was holding up with his death.

Just the he knew what he really want, Charlie Matheson, not just because of her looks because she was gorgeous, but because of her bravery and loyalty to her family. That's what he always wanted for his life and he will have her willing or not.

**So be honest how was it? It is intended to be a multiple chapter story so bear with me. It's Jarlie at first but in later chapters it will be a lot more Bass/Charlie stuff. So be honest I'm a big girl. **


	2. Chapter 2: the plan

Chapter 2: The Plan

**Philadelphia**

Monroe called a high powered meeting, the next day, with all trusted majors and captions. He wanted; no he needed charlotte back no matter what the cost. He thinks that he is falling for a girl he has seen once in fifteen years sense the blackout.

"Why do you want this girl so badly?" says Baker from the other side of the room. Monroe knows he needs to come up with viable reason to raid a rebel camp and take prisoners other than his infatuation with the girl so he lies.

"She is the last link I have to Miles. If we have her we can lure him out and also Rachael; then we will have everything we need to have Miles' as well as Rachael's' cooperation about the power." Monroe says with a fake smile on his face. "And once we have all the Matheson's it will sure to be the end of the rebels.

Everyone seemed to nod their heads in agreement. Just the Dixon spoke from the back "can we just go over the plan to make sure everyone here knows what their part is?"

Monroe nodded his head and started to talk "almost all of the individual groups are going to be at the one main base in a couple of days according to our inside source, that includes the Matheson's, who is expected to arrive tomorrow. We wait to nearly dust then attack from all sides kill anyone none important as soon as you find the girl, grab her and bring her to one of the helicopters and leave and bring her straight to me. If you find Miles give him a note I am going to write then everyone leave after the first one is five minutes out or when you feel satisfied. But listen to me bring her directly to me and if she is harmed in anyway there will be hell to pay."

Neville raised his eyebrow and started to speak "sir, with all due respect the Matheson girl is not going to go down without a fight. If I may suggest that we sedate her to eliminate the risk of injury to her or any of my men."

Monroe seemed to think this over for quite some while, Tom was right there was no way Charlotte wasn't going down without a fight "Your right drug her but everything else stays to plan. No duration." They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Your dismissed" they left him all alone to think. In just a couple of days he'll have his Charlie and there was nothing anyone could do about it. "You'll be mine Charlotte, no matter what you think of me now, I don't take no for an answer.

**Somewhere in the Middle of the woods (same time)**

Charlie walks next to her uncle Miles wondering how to bring up the whole Jason thing to him when he just comes out and says "so how was nipples last night?" she froze in her track what the hell she thought no one woke up when she did and everyone was asleep on their pack when she came back. "Charlie I had watch last night did you honestly think I didn't hear you two?!"

He stops walking a couple passes ahead of her; she couldn't find the words to say "I …. I ummm… well…. What all did you hear?" was all she could manage in that moment while turning 50 shades of red. He starts to walk back to her and the rest of the group start to catch up.

All that is going through Miles' head is that she isn't my little peanut anymore and as much as he hated seeing her grow up in front of his eyes especially with Jason. He had to accept that or else he was going to lose her forever and he couldn't do that to her especially after what just happen to Danny. And Jason seemed to care about her he's proven that and she seems to be in love with him so why not have them somewhere where he can keep his eyes on both of them. "Charlie I heard enough trust me. I know you love him and that he loves you. So… that's why I'm going to let him join our group to keep an eye on both of you."

Charlie's heart leapt out of her chest and she jumped up and hugged her uncle so tight "thank you so much Uncle Miles, I love you so much." As she said that she jumped down so that the others who were approaching wouldn't get suspicious of his kindness towards her.

"You have to wait till we get to base tomorrow to tell him do you think you can do that?" she nodded her head yes tears quickly forming "But I swear if he hurts you in any way he ends up in a ditch without another word are we clear?" she nodded yes and saluted sarcastically while he gave her a hug and they turned to start walking again.

After a while they stopped for the night and Charlie sat next to her uncle and said "So what's going to happen now. I mean when we get to base tomorrow?" Her sighed and looked down at the liquor bottle and put it back in his pack "I don't know Charlie. But whatever it is we will face it as a family like we always do."

**So the second chapters up? How do y'all like it? I know no Bass and Charlie yet but soon I promise within the next day or two. So I tried to dive deeper into their minds and put more of the emotion behind it. Thanks for all the nice word a credit you're giving me this is my first fanfic so I am kind of nervous. Plz comment, subscribe, read do whatever. Thanks and have a good day! **


	3. Chapter 3: Igintion

Chapter 3: Ignition

**Philadelphia (day of the attack)**

Monroe is pacing up and down the length of his office in anticipation of her arrival. His mind is going a mile a minute then he think 'will she hate him now more than ever' but it doesn't matter or it shouldn't matter to him by the way he is going. He starts going through a mental check list of everything that she would need, as he has done for the past several days in time for her arrival to the capital.

She would need new cloths, that was a given she has been on the road for months 'although he would make her earn those' he thought with a devilish grin showing his dimples. Medical supplies, water, food, restraints (if she becomes complacent), books, while he though this he thought what if she doesn't come around. All of the patients he had in the world were worn thin by Rachael by the stupid power thing. So he called for one of the doctors he had on staff at the capital and knew he would be quite about it.

The doctor came in and bowed to him like he was royalty. He loved the power he had over little single minded people in this town. "Doctor Harris good to see you again" the man was short with grey hair maybe in his mid-50s to early 60s Monroe guessed. After a short nod from the man Monroe went on "Doctor I can expect that this will stay between us only?" the man was confused he would do anything the President would want him to do but today his demeanor is different and it and terrifying. So after a slow, long nod Monroe carried on "I have someone coming here and let's just say she isn't going to be happy to see me. The thing is that I fell in love with her and she hates me and is likely going to try to escape me, but I must have her. That's why you're here; do you have some type of drug in your arsenal that would make her complacent?"

The man looked on horrified he couldn't believe what his President was asking him to do to a girl who probably doesn't deserve it, but what else is her supposed to do have someone else help him and probably end up dead in a ditch somewhere. So he did the only thing he could do minimize the damage to the girl while making the President happy. "I think I do sir it's called "he was quickly interrupted by the President "I don't care what it is called does it work?" Monroe said with a strong face almost annoyed for having to ask the question. "Yes but only for 12 hours then it starts to where off and if you want to keep her constantly drugged another would have to be administered and hour before then." Monroe was smiling then by the prospect of Charlotte finally being truly his.

Then he thought of something that unnerved him "would this change her personality at all or would she just suddenly be in love with me. And also would I need to drug her forever or at what point would it be permit?" Monroe asked because he fell in love with her because of her personality and not wanting to change that was the whole entire point of this whole thing.

The man was shock by the look on Monroe's face it seemed like he truly cared about the girl and she should feel lucky whoever she is. "Buy all the time this drug was used in my presence it didn't seem to change the person's personality it just made their body want whoever said that he was in love with her. And before you ask yes that seems to be the trigger word, and after enough injections her brain chemistry starts to change deceiving her that she is in love with you. And the answer to your other question, I don't know it depends on how much she fights the drug and the feelings she gets while she is around you. It could take a week to a full year for the drug to become useless." Monroe's face was priceless because he smiled a guanine smile for the first time since General Matheson left, or just that since the doctor seen. The man also needed to mention one more thing to his President before he left to prepare the drugs for the next few days. "Sir there is something else; it will also increase her ovulation cycle and the need to be with you."

With this Monroe dismissed the man to prepare and wait to be called on when the time was right. After the man waddled away Monroe sat and thought 'does he really want a child' and another thought crossed his mind 'what if he died with no heir? Who will take over? Neville, Baker, who the hell knows, but what Bass is sure about is that he wants it to go to his own blood, someone he can train, someone that loves him and that he can trust to run the Republic when the time was right.' That's when Bass knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wanted a son and the only one he wanted to be his mother was Charlie.

Just then a corporal comes in "Sir, it started." Monroe nodded to dismiss him and he thought 'I am about to have Charlie with me within a few hours. Then we will start our lives together and soon I will have a son.' Then he thought what if it is a girl? He didn't care a child is a child and they would make several, and they all will be loved the same and have an important part in the Republic. And having several possible heirs to his throne is ideal; you never know what might happen.

**Rebel Base Camp **

It's been a couple days since Charlie had been reunited with Jason, and right now they were in their little room after a couple hot rounds of going at it. They have been able to do this because it has been strangely quite at Base for the past couple days and they were enjoying every single second. It was getting late when there was a knock at their door.

"Hey, Charlie, Jason its Nora, Miles is calling a meeting outside and he wants you guys there." Nora yelled outside the door not knowing if they were awake or not, trying to get them up.

"Ok be there in 5" says Jason before Charlie can get a word out. With that Jason got a look from her like 'I'm going to kill you' or 'why the hell did you say that' he wasn't sure but he just decided to ignore it and kiss her head and get out of bed.

They heard an "ok" from Nora and footsteps leading away. Charlie got up a sheet wrapped tightly around her body searching for some clean clothes. When she found them she dropped the sheet and Jason happened to look over at that specific moment and he went instantly hard looking at her body. Jason kept looking at her perfect body wonder 'how did I get so lucky with my girl'? Her breast were round and perky, her nipples still a little red from where he was sucking earlier, as she put her light powder blue sports-bra on. His eyes slowly travelled over her sun-kissed skin to her ass as she put on the same color underwear.

Charlie had this feeling of eyes burning holes in her ass. So she turned around and pose "do you see something you like." Their eyes meet and there is a fire between them and a good long minute of silence and staring at each other before Jason decided to talk.

"Hell yes I do" as he said coming closer to her snaking an arm around her back and hauling her closer to him " but we have to get dressed and get out there before your uncle comes in here and kicks my ass and drags you out by your hair kicking and screaming." He said in nearly a whisper right above her ear making her whimper out of want and need. She wanted him so bad and he could feel how bad he needs her, but he was right her uncle would be pissed if she didn't follow an order that he gave her.

"Mood killer" she said as she playfully pushes him away from her and they got dressed in record time without so much as a hiccup between them.

They walk out of their room hand-in-hand and made their way over to her uncle, Nora, her mother, and Aaron, and a couple of other rebels ready for the briefing or whatever meeting Miles had called. They quickly unlocked their hands and continued to walk, they didn't really want to broadcast that they were together, in case Militia attack and took both of them, that way they couldn't be used against each other. The only people who knew they were together were Miles and Nora (because she needed girl talk and Miles told her to "keep an eye out"). Charlie still didn't trust her mom enough to tell her what was happening between her and Jason so they just decided to wait and see. And Aaron, well he was kind of off in his own little world for some reason and Charlie had no idea what it was about, so she figured best to leave it be with him until the time was right.

As they come up on the group, Miles rolled his eyes knowing where they were and what they were doing and to be completely honest with himself it disgusted him, but it also made him happy to see her so happy for the first time since they found Danny. She was finally smiling and it looked guanine and she was glowing. 'Oh my god' he thought as he watching my niece do the walk of shame and he is commenting on how good they look together, not beating his ass for going near her or grounding her for having sex. Oh god he needed to get his mind of the subject so he started to debrief everyone when they walked up.

"Well look who decided to wake up and join us." Motioning to Charlie and not Jason. Knowing she wanted to keep a low profile around camp.

Charlie seemed to get the jest of what Miles was trying to do and played it off, "yeah well I was tired after having the last look out last night. So what's wrong?"

"Why do you always assume something is wrong?" he asked with quirking his eyebrows up at the damn near accusation.

Charlie chuckled a little bit and looked from Jason back to Miles "Something better be wrong for you to interrupt my beauty sleep; which I was sleeping on an actual bed for the first time in nearly 6 months. Plus you have that look to you."

"What look? I don't have a look?!" he said nearing on angry and pissed now.

"Of course you do, it's your look saying 'I found something you guys won't believe' or 'I have to tell you something you're not going to like' or …" she didn't get to finish her sentence because Miles cut her off raising his hand, an obvious sign of defeat. And Charlie could hardly hold back her laughter.

"Ok fine I have a look, and I do have something to tell you guys. It's about Mon…." Miles didn't get to finish his sentence when a bomb went off 30 feet from them and sent them all flying in the air. The rebels came out of the wood work to try and hold off the Militia, but they weren't strong enough and with their best fighters out on the ground most decided to run for it.

Miles was the first one to become aware of his surroundings he quickly turned to check on the others. Everyone was still out so he checked on Jason whose body was flung over Charlie's to protect her, he moved Jason off of her and he started to stir. Charlie was still out cold, she had a good gash on her forehead, and then he saw her shirt was bloody, Miles lifted it up and a huge piece of shrapnel had lodged itself in her side.

Jason was trying to get rid of this vertigo he was feeling when he saw Miles lift up Charlie's shirt. He nearly through up right then but instead he cried out "Charlie" and moved closer. Miles looked at him and said "don't move her or do anything I am going to check on the others then we are going to get her out of here." When Jason didn't answer Miles knew where he was, he'd been there several times but the kid had to focus right now in order to save her. So Miles grabbed his face and yanked it up ward violently and stared at him in the eyes before speaking to make sure he had his full intention. "Hey look at me, Charlie needs you now you shot anyone you don't know that comes near her and try and keep her breathing until I come back and we leave ok." Jason nodded, all he could think about was losing Charlie. That's when Miles moved to find the rest of their group.

Jason decided he needed to talk to Charlie over the impending gunfire to try and keep him calm. So he crouched down beside her and starts to talk. "Hey I know you probably can't hear me, but you need to hold on help is coming. Miles is coming with everyone and we are going to get out of hear." He went to move a stray piece of her dirty blonde hair out of her face. That's when he got distracted, and his father saw this as the perfect opportunity to get the girl. So Neville snuck up behind Jason as he was stroking her face talking to her unconscious body, and hit him over the head with the butt of his gun. Jason fell over unconscious, but this also awoke Charlie and she started to scream "Miles… Help" she reached for her knife in her boot but screamed out in pain, because of the movement of the shrapnel. That's when Neville injected her with something in the neck, and slowly she wondered 'is this the end '. Then the entire world went dark and she was out. Neville whispered "Bitch" mostly for himself for stealing his son away from him and kick her before the others came to take her away. Neville then remember the note and decided to place it strategically on top of Jason. Then he turned and waved at Miles who was fighting of some of his men and walked off towards the helicopter with Charlie in it.

At the same time this was happening Miles came over to Nora and woke her up thanking god she was still alive, and then did the same with the others, he was on Aaron when he heard Charlie yell out for him. Damn it he told Jason to stay with her. As he turned from where the voice was coming from his blood ran cold, one of the many people he didn't want to see standing over Charlie was right there, Neville. That's when a group of soldiers ran up and Miles most all of them, Nora had a few, but then he saw Neville had some guys drag Charlie off god knows where and then put something on Jason's almost lifeless body. Miles nearly had a heart attack when he thought Neville killed his own kid but then saw his chest rise and fall. His attention then turned back to Neville during the fighting, the cocky bastard had the audacity to wave at him then saunter off in the same direction as Charlie. Miles remember thinking the soldiers didn't stop coming, not until the chopper toke off, his heart dropped when he saw a combat medic working on an unconscious Charlie. Then the troops seem to dissipate and he ran over to Jason who was stirring. "Hey you ok?" Miles asked and Jason gave a thumbs up not being able to form a complete word yet. Then he saw the official looking letter. He thought to himself that's what Neville dropped on Jason so Miles to it and wasn't surprised on who the envelope was addressed to.

_General Matheson,_

_By now you are reading this thinking probably what the hell just happened. We'll let me clarify, my troops attacked your little bases and toke your niece on my command. The truth is I fell for Charlotte when I first I had captive here. And I will get her to fall in love with me and you can do anything about it Miles, because I will have everything I ever wanted. Trust, honesty, and a family, but I am going to give you a chance to prove your worth to me because you are Charlotte's family. You are going to give me the names and addresses of every major rebel player, then once you have those in hand I expect you and Rachael to surrender yourselves to the guards outside Philly, oh and you can bring Nora to if you wish, and anything having to do with the power. Oh and Miles you only have a month to do this before things get ugly. I am bringing you in one way or the other please makes it pleasant and maybe I'll let you see Charlotte again. Oh and by the way if you could kill Jason Neville before you come back that would be greatly appreciate. I can't have her pining over someone else while we are together. _

_-Monroe _

Miles hand started to shake as he read the note. And he just couldn't take it anymore he yelled and pushed everything that came in his path. How could this be happening I couldn't have lost her he thought as a sat on the wall of the base alone and started to cry at his own stupidity and got pissed at Bass? 'What the hell did he mean that he was going to have a family Charlie hate him?' then it hit him like a ton of bricks and he shot up from the wall and screamed " I am going to kill him, if he so much as touches her" then stalked off.

**Philadelphia (a few hours later)**

Monroe was anxiously waiting in his office for Charlie. As he started to let his mind wonder a guard came in "sir the Matheson girl is here" Monroe smiled. But there was something wrong he could see it in the boy's eyes. "Good. Where is she?" he kind of half expected the answer to this question since he instructed that she would be taken to a bedroom he set up for her.

They boy hesitated with his answer not sure how to answer the President, but decided with blunt "the infirmary sir, she was hit by some shrapnel in the side and they had to take it out and repair the entrance wound."

Monroe stalked passed him and ran to the infirmary when the doctor came out cleaning blood off of his hands. "Awe, Doctor Harris how is Miss Matheson doing?" Monroe asked before the doctor realized he was there.

The man froze. Was this the girl he fell in love with if so he probably should have let her die then he focused on her last name Matheson, and nearly had a heart attack. 'He was doing this to get back at his general' he thought poor girl. But not wanting to anger him anymore than he already is the answer. "She is doing well the shrapnel did minimal damage, she has a mild concussion and a mild gash on her head, other than that she is perfectly healthy. She should be waking up anytime now, but I want to keep her out for a few more days."

The general nodded then asked "can I see her before you knock her out again?"

The doctor contemplated this, he didn't want the girl scared it could hinder her recovery, but he didn't want to anger Monroe. "Sure Bass come with me," they walked in and Bass sat at a stool near a groggy Charlie "I'll be right back I have to get the medication ready."

Bass nodded then really looked at Charlie. She looked like hell worn over, pale, dried blood on her face and the wound on her stomach which was open right now as a nurse put a bandage over it and pulled back down her blood soaked shirt. She was hand cuffed to the bed in case she woke up and tried to make a run for it.

Charlie woke up with the worst pain she ever felt in her side and in her head. She slowly opened her eyes only to meet his empty Blue ones, the ones that felt like she could drowned in them. She shot up and tried to go to the other side of the bed when the restraints stopped her and she groaned in pain, but as she still tried to struggle thinking she had to get out of here. She felt hands on her shoulders pushing her to the bed she looked up and it was him calling for the doctor. "Get the FUCK off of me!" she yells at the top of her lungs and kick her legs. The doctor came over and stuck a needle into my arm and she yelps in pain, and her still fight but the drug starts to take affect and she slowly starts to drift away from consciousness. Then the arms release and he thanks the doctors and dismisses him. She wonders 'why the hell am I here' and 'why haven't they killed me yet?'

Then grabs her chin with his fingers and moves her face to meet his." Hello Charlotte so nice to see you again. Don't worry no one is here to kill you. You are going to help save this Republic."

By the end of his sentence things were getting blurring when she managed to spit out a "what the hell do you mean."

He simply laughed at this and kissed the top of her head and moved inches in front of her face. She was fading in and out so he had to make this fast. "Don't worry about that now just sleep. You'll need it for latter. Everything will be explained."

At least that's what she got before she passed on the bed. She seemed fiery now, more lively he commented to himself and got up to leave. Before he did he turned around to look at her "Yes Charlotte rests up you're going to need it with the things we are going to do."

**The end of Chapter 3 it's longer I know. It took me forever to write but Bass and Charlie are there towards the end. So please comment and follow me please. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Love Potion

Chapter 4: The love Potion

**Somewhere in the middle of the forest**

**Miles POV**

It's been a few days since Bass toke Charlie and I still don't know what to do about his request or more of his demand for me to give up everything and surrender myself along with Rachael. She wasn't doing that if I had anything to say about it. I am going to get Charlie back and I am going to kill Bass if he remotely touched her or if he thought about it.

Nora, Jason, Rachael, and Aaron were the only ones who have seen the note, and they decided not to show it to anyone else for fear of them all being blocked out of Rebel bases. Everyone was clearly upset, but non as mad as Jason, as soon as he got to the part where it said 'Family', the boy utterly lost it. He started yelling and cursing at the President, who wasn't there, about not to touch her and no one could calm him down so Nora got a mild tranquilizer and knocked him out.

So that's where we are now, debating our option. Then I hear Nora, we must have been thinking the same thing because she said, "So what are our options for getting Charlie back."

"Do we even have an option, this is my daughter and Monroe has her so we have to do what he says or else we won't see her again." Rachael was basically hysterical at the end of the sentence. This made me think if we do, do anything underhanded to get Charlie back she might not be trusted, and probably would turn them in if she thought it would help Charlie.

"There are always options Rachael, and we are not letting him have Charlie. I am going to get her back one way or another." I was on the edge of irritation and annoyance and I am pretty sure she caught on to what I was getting at because she shut up for once in the past 4 days and not griped at me for something beyond my control.

Then Jason walked up he is still pissed, but trying to keep his emotions in check. "So what is the method for getting Charlie back? I mean are we just going to march up to Philly and demand her back. Because I don't think that will go that well especially because your expose to kill me before you turn yourself in." I could feel the venom dripping from his words.

"I don't know Jason. What I don't understand is how he even knows your still alive, I mean I thought you said your father faked your death to protect himself and your mother." He actually had another questions like what the hell gives Bass the right to say he is in love with my niece and just take her. When did he have time to fall for her anyway? Besides the fact that he has a good 20 years on her, this just makes his skin crawl.

"I don't know the only people who knew that I was alive were you guys and my dad. I mean I still use Jason around camp, but who would make the association." Jason pondered as they continued to march on into the forest. What they weren't consciously thinking about was that this was the way to Philly. Everyone had too much on their minds to care at that point.

That's when Aaron finally piped up and said "Why does he wants the names of basically all Rebel leaders and their camps, he should know that they don't stay in one place for long."

We all pondered this, it was getting late now "Hey let's stop here for the night. We are going to need the rest."

The rest of the group nodded their heads' and stops to make camp. What keeps running through my mind is what is Bass dewing to Charlie right now. Why is he doing this to her? Is it my fault this is happening? Is that why he wants me back? I guess we will find out sooner or later, my only saving grace was that maybe Charlie kicks his ass so bad that he decided to stop this and will release her soon. But I know that I am living in a fantasy and right now I don't want to think of the worst case scenario I just want a drink. BAD!

The Capital Building (Philadelphia)

Monroe's POV

I am looking out the window of my office down to the streets of Philly, 'it's starting to get dark now I noted', I really need Charlie to wake up that way I can start the process of getting her to fall in love with me. I smile at the thought of her, she has been out for the passed out for 4 days now to heal from her injuries. Two days ago I was ordered that she was taken to her room, but told the guards not to let anyone enter besides me and Doctor Harris. I am starting to get real tired of looking at her lifeless body at night; I want to be with her, to touch and love her, and to explain myself even.

That's when Doctor Harris walks in, 'just the man I wanted to talk to'; I thought but decided the formal way instead of demanding as of now. "Doctor, good to see you again; is there something wrong with Charlotte?"

The man looks at me inquisitively and quickly answers knowing my tolerance level for Bull shit are low, since she has arrived. "No everything is fine with Miss Matheson, Bass, I was just there earlier to check the wound on her side and replace the dressing and she is healing perfectly."

Strong and resilient just what I like in a girl. Hell she would probably tried to escape by now if the good Doctor hadn't put her to sleep to heal first. I smile at that, then a thought crossed my mind if she is healing perfectly why not wake her up now. "Great so you can wake her up." I state simply and crossed to my desk starting to put everything away that way I could go to Charlotte's quarters.

As I finally look up, after situating everything for the night, the man looks terrified probably for the girl I figured. "I don't think that's a good idea Bas…"

I didn't let him finish his sentence but instead gave instructions, moving from back behind the desk. "You will go back down to the infirmary for anything you need to wake her up. Then you will meet me in front of her room in 5 minutes. Oh and you will bring the first injection of that drug you were talking about. I don't want to have to use it, but I will if I deem it necessary." With that I look away from the man and back towards the window staring at nothing and everything at the same time. The Doctor got the hint and quickly left. Well now I had 5 minutes to kill.

_5 minutes later (outside Charlie's Room)_

The Doctor came running up with two syringes, one clear and a deep yellow-orange-ish color. "Are you ready Doctor?" I ask as he is wheezing for breathe, he gives he a thumbs up "Well let's do this shall we." I open the door and usher his in I look at the guards "Don't let anyone interrupt me; if they do it will be your head." They nodded in compliance and I entered the room.

The doctor was by Charlie's bed side rolling up her sleeve and injecting the clear serum into her, the other in on the nightstand. "It should take anywhere from 10 to 30 minutes for her to wake up anything passed that is cause for concern." The man finished with Charlie and put the empty syringe in his pocket and picked the other one from the table and moved to me and offered the syringe, and I happily take it and smile. This will be my saving grace and the future of the Republic. "Be careful with that, only use it at the right moment, and remember what I told you to do."

That's when I looked up from the syringe and nodded in agreement. "You can go now and thank you for your service to the Republic."

I look at him as he bows and exits the room. I moved to one of the large siting chairs in the corner, while keeping my eyes on her. 'God she looks so beautiful just lying there' I think with a devilish smile on my face. The room has been well, 'Miles Proofed', impossible to leave, no weapons, and nothing that could be used as a weapon or used to build a bomb. She has been on the road with Miles for multiple months now, he probably taught her everything he knows or was teaching her when I took her. Either way can't have her running off or hurting herself or trying to kill me.

I was done with waiting "Come on Charlotte I don't have all night waiting for you to wake up." Then her eyes start to flicker and I think 'game time' and put the syringe safely in my inner coat pocket.

**Charlie's POV **

_Monroe is standing over me with something bundled in his arms. That's when I realize I am on a stone cold table going in and out of consciousness when I look down between my legs and see the blood. That's when he stepped closer with the bundle, and I try to get up and move away from him but my wrist are handcuffed to the table restricting my movements. "Why in the fuck am I handcuffed to a table? Better question where the hell am I? _

_He comes so close I can see what he is holding. A sleeping baby boy that looked strangely like both of us." Don't you remember you were giving birth to our son? And the handcuffs are for your own protection." _

_He leaned forward trying to kiss me when I jolt back. "Get the Fuck away from me. I didn't have your son I love Jason not you. You son of a bitch you killed my brother and father I would never love you."_

_That's when a figure appears and it's Jason and Monroe pulls a gun and I scream at the top of my lungs for him to stop. But when he pulls the trigger I close my eyes._

I slowly open my eyes and realize I was dream. My head is pounding as I try to open my eyes fully, but the light from the candles hurt too much so I close them and groan. I tried to think 'what's the last thing I remembered.' Then I was talking to Miles and then the bomb went off and then nothing until. I woke up in some type of old hospital thing with Monroe. My eyes snap open and I went to sit up but when I did all I feel is sharp shooting pains from my side.

That's when a voice from the other side of the room said "I wouldn't try to sit up to fast, Charlotte. You toke some shrapnel to the side during the blast and it had to be removed."

That voice scared the living shit out of me, and I shot up trying to get out of bed and away from the voice when I feel something on my ankle. I take a quick look down and it was a handcuff chain to the bedpost. I look back to where the voice came from (although I had a pretty good idea of who it was) and as he stepped out of the darkness and into the light of the candles that flooded the room, he had that same God damn smirk on his face from the first time I met him here and I wanted to wipe it right off of his smug face. As he started to step closer, I tried to move the farthest away from him and when I couldn't move back anymore, I started to tense and he took notice and smiled a little more. "I am not going to hurt you Charlotte; you don't need to afraid of me I just want to talk."

With the last part of the sentence I felt my back bone coming back and I was pissed off. "If you just wanted to talk, you wouldn't have tried to kill my family and me with a bomb. And for the record I am not afraid of you."

At that moment he sat on the opposite side of the bed from me. With more of a smirk on his face "ok A, I didn't try to kill you, your positioning at the time the bomb went off was misfortunate, but you were always meant to be kidnapped that day. B) I am good to hear you're not afraid of me, we are going to need that going forward."

I didn't miss the end of that last sentence, but I was thrown off by the sound of metal hitting together and by the time I looked down I was uncuffed from the bed and I jump up and moved away from the bed. He went over the bed and went to stand up and I took another step back. "Stay the Hell away from me." I said as he took another step as well as I did. "Don't come near me."

He didn't do as I said and it pissed me off to no end, and I was coming up on a wall I had to make a decision fight or flight. I was still pissed as hell so I decided to get rid of some anger, so as soon as he comes close enough I sent a right hook towards his face and it connected, he stumble back a few steps and looked up at me. "Now, now Charlotte that wasn't nice. I thought we were having a civil conversation."

"No, kidnapping a person against their will isn't nice. And there is nothing civil about a conversation with you. Why the hell am I here." I ask and he starts to chuckle and step forward. "I am warning you stay back, and answer my question."

He stops to look at me, I feel violated feeling his eyes on my body when all of the sudden he lunges forward taking my wrist and pinning them above my head with one hand. I gasped in pain from the sudden movement, and then he moves his face inches from mine and my breathe hitches. "Charlotte, you'll do good to remember than I am the one in charge. As to your question you're here because, I want you. Charlotte you stole my heart and I've wanted you ever since."

This terrified me and just nudges me over the cliff of anger at the same time. If he thought he would bring me here and tell me this and I would just open my legs for him, like so common whore, he was sorely mistake. So in retaliation by I lifted my knee to his groin and as he winced in pain and I through him off of me and started looking for an escape route. I move to the other side of the room cautious of him and there it was a ventilation shaft as I moved for it I felt him behind me, I whipped around in enough time to see a fist come across my face and I fall to the ground nearly passing out. He then picked me up and through me on the bed and before I could register what was happening he was on top of me, sitting on my pelvic region and grinned into me. I felt a flash of white hot anger come across me when it registers in my mind why he was grunting. "Get the FUCK OFF of ME you pig."

I furiously punch him in the stomach and chest, that was only rewarded with my arms pinned above my head. He leaned down and pushed his lips to mine and I bite him the first chance I got. He pulled back laughing, licking the blood off of his lips, and pulled something out of his jacket pocket, with his free hand, it was a syringe, I fought harder, which only got me a tighter grip around my wrists. "Charlotte STOP now." I stopped fighting and choose to listen. "Good girl, now I understand why you freaked out, but I must have you now, whether you want to or not, that's where this lovely little drug comes in, well let's just call it a love potion, and I have been assured that it will work and you will be mine."

As he finished the needle moved toward my neck and I started to fight again. This only egged him on, as he inserted the syringe into my neck I cry out in pain, "Ah… please stop you're hurting me." But he didn't listen and just pushed the liquid into my body. I started to see spots in my field of vision, and stopped fighting his grip on me. As I was on the verge of unconsciousness he slowly moved my head back upright again staring at him as he said, "Charlotte I love you. And our life together will be better than another life you can imagine. But I can see you're fading fast so get some sleep love we will continue this when you wake up." With that I felt his lips on mine and I didn't feel like fighting back because my energy was gone. Then all the sudden the lights went out and me wondering 'What's next?'

**So a lot of Bass and Charlie in this chapter; I am sorry it toke so long to update, I re-wrote the ending like 4 times but all is good now. So like usual comment, follow and give suggestion I am open to all of them. Disclaimer: I do not own Revolution or any of its character. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Begining of a Beautiful

Chapter 5: The Beginning of a Beautiful Something. Pt1

**The Capital Building **

_10 minutes later_

**Monroe POV**

I sit there for 10 minutes just staring at her. 'She is so beautiful and will be the perfect mother to our child.' I start imaging birthdays and different celebration with her by my side, I know she's mad as hell right now, my bleeding lip is evidence of that, but she will come around sooner or later. The drug will certainly help with that.

Then I look at the position we are in, and it turns me even more on. My crotch grinning against her core, which has me thinking 'we are wearing too many clothes.' So I move to get off of her and I hear a small whimper come from her mouth from the lack of pressure down there. So I moved to where my face is over hers' and I put my lips on hers. God they feel like satin sheets against bare skin. I remove my lips and walk away to the opposite side of the room, where I was sitting before.

But then there is a knock at the door and I go to the door. It's Doctor Harris "Bass I was wrong with my calculations earlier, I gave you too weak of a dose to wear if she is strong enough she can overcome it. So here that combined with the earlier one should be a full dose and shouldn't knock her out." I nod and close the door and cross the room to the chair. But before I get there I put the dose in the night stand drawer just in case I need it later with no clothes on. Then I go to the chair.

I keep my eyes on her knowing she could wake up at any time and try to bolt out of the room or attack me. I take off my over coat and neatly toss it on the chair, then I sit and start working on my boots and finally get them off and put them next to the chair. I slowly unbutton my shirt while staring at her body, 'God she looks hot, I can't wait until she wakes up and I can start doing things to her.' I get the shirt off and fold it neatly in the chair and I decided to undo the belt to incase I need quick access. So now all I am left in a white undershirt and my trousers.

I walk back over to her and she is still out and I decided to take off some of her clothes for her, make it an easier decision when she wakes up. I start with her boots slowly undoing the laces, loving how close I can be to her without her resisting me. I knew this would happen in the beginning because of everything that happened between her family and me, but I didn't think the look on her face when I told her I loved her would be of utter repulsion. Oh well all will be fixed in a matter of no time, Jason will be dead and Charlie will have no one left but me and she will be in love with me I am sure of it. The boots are finally finished and I move them to the floor, out of the way, next I work on her jacket, slowly lifting her arm out careful not to tear a stitch and the same with the other arm. Next is her blood drenched shirt, she was still in her clothes from the attack because she has been out cold for the past 4 days, slowly lifting up the hem of her shirt to her collar bone, then sitting her up to get it over her head, and then putting her back down again. She has on left a black undershirt and skinny jeans; I found it best to leave her in those.

I pick up her blood drenched clothes and her boots and put them buy the front door, 'she won't need these anymore.' I move back to her and decide to inspect her wound, before moving on with any stannous activity, I lift up her under shirt and look under the bandage and the wound looks fine, 'healing perfectly' I noted to myself. I pull down her under shirt, slightly grazing my hand on her soft velvet like skin, and then I move to straddle her again. 'Everything is ready; I am ready all I need her to do is wake up and we can start.' With my crotch hardening with the proximity of her, I start grinding into to her hoping to wake her up with either my grunting or the amazing sensation I am getting. And hell we aren't even touching yet. She starts to stir and I decided to stop, for now, I promised myself. All of the sudden her eyes pop open and look me dead in the eyes and I think , pretty sure I am smiling at this point, 'Show time.'

**Charlie's POV**

_I am with Jason and we are back at the lake. We are kissing exchanging 'I love you's' and he takes off my shirt. We are still kissing and his perfect brown eyes look into my blue ones "do you want to do this." _

_I remember how magically that night felt, and it just felt right to be there with him then no matter of who we are related to. "Hell yes, now kiss me." And as we resume kissing my hands move down his perfect body to the hem of his shirt. I remember thinking 'is this really happening right now, because if so pinch me.' I slowly lift up his shirt giving one last kiss before lifting up and over his head. _

_But when I looked at him it wasn't Jason anymore it was Monroe and he tried to kiss me. I pushed him away from my and hit him "stay the HELL away from me you pig. Where the hell is Jason?" he smirks back at me and moves closer to me. I went to swing, when he caught my punch and twisted my hand behind my back with me still facing him. He snaked his free hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him until our lips touched and he started kissing me. I tried to fight back but he had to strong of a hold on me, he then pulled back "You're MINE Charlotte. Not Jason's I am the one that loves you he doesn't. if he does where the hell is he to quote "save you"." He kissed me again aggressively trying to get me reciprocate and when I didn't he moved his lips to my ear "IF and I mean IF you do escape, I will not rest until you are returned to me. I will chase you down to the ends of the earth; you have nowhere to go might as well give in to me. At least I love you, and I will love our family that we will have, after all you're only what 20 there is plenty of time for you to give me a child."_

_With that he kissed me one last time and it went black._

As I stirred from my dream I try to keep telling myself 'it's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream, and there is no way in hell he is really going to get me pregnant right? RIGHT?' but as I open my eyes he is there in the same position as earlier straddling me and staring at me. So when our eyes lock I do what's only logically in my mind FIGHT.

But as I sudden ling move to punch him in the face he grabs my hand and pins it above my head. As he went to grab the other one I fight to stay out of his grasp, but it fails and moves my other hand above my head. Our eyes are still lock on each other when out of nowhere I hear the sound of metal and my hands being constricted. I finally decide to speak, well yell is more like it, and "Get the FUCK off of ME and un cuff me NOW!"

His hands are now on my stomach as I fight to get free, he starts to laugh at my efforts "Charlotte you aren't going to get out of those until I say so, and if you keep moving like that I'll be tempted to start things now."

When I realized he was getting harder because our bodies were so close that when I struggled it aroused him more; so I stopped fighting him. "Get off of me." I said our eyes still lock, but our emotions looked different to where I looked pissed off he looked pleased and satisfied. "I can't do that Charlotte, I want you and within the next 5 minutes you should want me to. So just admit it to yourself before the drug kicks in." "You are really delusional if you think I would ever want you. I don't love you nor will I ever!"

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, while the other one stayed on my stomach. "I don't believe you heard me Charlotte, it's not your choice although I want it to be, the drug in you system will make you want me. And after long enough it will trick your brain into believing you love me."

I look on in disbelief, just as he repositions himself on me I feel a surge of something running through me and my body arches to him and he has that God damn smirk on his face again. And is about to say something when I cut him off. "No matter what drug you give me or how much I will never forget what you did to me and my family and I still hate you for that. And I can't love you for that matter I am in love with someone else. So you can take you drug and shove it up your ASS!"

He didn't get mad or anything he just looked down and smiled at me. "Charlotte, one the drug makes you get over all feelings besides love towards me and two for that matter I have enough of that drug to make you love me. Three, I know you're in love with Jason Neville and I am dealing with that little matter so don't worry, you don't have to worry about him anymore. "

I am in complete shock "How… How did you know it was Jason? I never said his name and we only told two people. And what do you mean you're dealing with him?"

At my concern for someone who isn't him he got aggravated "Did you not think I had people following you? I could've easily taken you the night you spent with Jason at the lake, or when Miles gave you two permission, the next day, to be together when you were separated from the main group. I waited till the right time, and by dealing with him I mean he will be dead soon, within the week. But we are getting off track, tonight is about us being together so why don't you just admit it that you somewhat like me."

I looked at him horrified 'he is going to kill Jason; I have to get out of here and warn him'. Just then I feel another wave of heat when he is moving up my undershirt slightly, stopping right before my breast and started to caress my skin. As he does I let out a low moan as he kisses my stomach and I get lost for a second. Then I remember where I am and I flinch "I don't feel anything for you. You are a sick son of bitch and I hope you rot in hell for the rest of your miserable life."

He stops kissing my stomach and looks up at me, there is something in his eyes that tell me whatever is going to happen next isn't going to be good. He starts to unbuckle my jeans still keeping eye contact as I try to ward him off. But he easily subdues me and pulls my jeans off slowly down my long leg. As he tries to come back up between my legs this time I try to kick him. He grabs my foot and spreads my legs apart resting there for a second, but then leans over me where our faces are centimeters apart. "So your telling me you don't want this." And moves his hands from my knees to my core and I gasp in shock, but there is something else a want and a need for him. 'NO, NO, NO that's not you Charlie that's the drug talking.' "Because your body seems to really want ME to want us. Just let it happen Charlotte it will make you feel better; fuller even. Stop fighting the drug Charlotte let it consume you so we can be together."

With that he kisses me I try to protest, but he just shoves his tongue in my mouth at the same time as he shoves a figure inside of me. causing me to gasp I know I should be fighting but right now I don't have it in me and my body is ruling at the moment. So I don't fight it but I don't give in at the same time I am stoic. He breaks the kiss to rip off my undershirt and rips off my blue sports bra, exposing my breast, as soon as he latched on to one of my nipples, Jason's name came to my mind and brought me out of my fog and I started to fight and this angered him. "This is wrong. This isn't me. I don't want to be with you!"

I managed to scream at the top of my lungs before he used his hand to cover my mouth and I bit him. He cried out and looks up at me with fire in his eyes "Charlotte, that wasn't nice now apologize. And stop acting like you don't want this when I know you do."

"I am not apologizing to you, you selfish pig. And I don't want this. I don't want you." I said with fire in my eyes. I was beyond pissed off, I am no one's possession and the fact that he thinks he can treat me as so is disgusting.

He rose on his knees and toke of his shirt and pants, only left in his boxers. He leaned back over me and strokes my check I tried to turn away when he grabbed a good chuck of my hair keeping me there. "Charlotte, you are really driving my patience. Now I didn't want to have to do this, but it looks like you are too strong for your own good."

As he goes to the nightstand to get something I tense up, 'Shit maybe I just should've had sex with him.' He pulled out another syringe and I start to fight again but it's of no use I can't go anywhere. "The dose I gave you earlier was half strength, this is full strength, but this time I made sure you won't zonk out."He moves the syringe to my neck and grabs my face forcefully and shoves it to the side. I feel the needle going into my neck and it burns like hell but I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me in pain.

The new sensation that went through my body was like before, but this time it was different it felt all consuming and my brain just couldn't think straight anymore. I start to get a little dizzy, but he brings me back to the brink. "How do you feel Charlotte?" like he gives a shit my brain formulates, but somehow it turns out "Different, Dizzy." Was all I could squeeze out.

This pleased him, I know because when my eyes refocused on his face he was smirking again. He centers my head in both of his hands "Charlotte I am in love with you; I know you feel the same."

As soon as he said those words something snapped or triggered inside of me and I wanted him right then and there. At that moment I don't care who he is or who I am, I just know I love him now. "I do." Was all I had to say before his lips were on mine and I was returning the same passion that came with that kiss. He moved down to kiss my neck, he found the spot where he injected both serums and decided to suck there. Still a little sore, but all so pleasurable I let out a slow moan which only egged him on to do more things to me.

He moved to my breast and said "Mine" against them as he took one nipple in his mouth and palmed the other. He switched and continued this process of sucking and licking on the other side. This infuriated me to no end because I couldn't touch him and I needed him lower. "More. I need more. lower." I finally manage to gasp out when he looks up at me, ceasing all movements. "I'm sorry you're going to have to be more specific. Where? And How?" he is really trying to piss me off now, but the need is too bad to pass up. "I want you to fuck me with your dick now." I try to sound confident but I am gasping at the end because he shoved two fingers inside me and then pulled them out and put them to his lip. "Um… so good, try." He moves his fingers to my mouth and I playfully suck on them until their dye and let go, the loss of feeling makes him moan. "Are we done playing, can you fuck me now?"

He sheds his boxers and lets his erection spring forth. He leans over me playfully biting my lower lip as he lets it go "Sure, we do have all night." With that he repositioned himself at my entrance and carefully slid into me. I was so shocked by how well he filled me and how good he was about how to touch a woman's body. I screamed out when he started moving in and out of me. "Faster! Harder!" I wanted to cum so bad. I felt his body speed up to my demands as he repositioned himself to hit that one spot that makes me weak every time, we lock eyes. "Fuck, you're so tight, you feel so good around me." I move my lips to his and he shoves his tongue in my mouth, and we fight for dominance. I feel my walls start to tighten, after repeating hitting my G-spot; he moves his mouth to my neck and starts to nibble. Knowing he is ready to cum to "I about to cum." I nearly scream and he looks at me in the eyes "cum with Me." on that command I spill my seed on to his cock, which causes him to explode inside of me to. I then think 'OMG he didn't wear a condom' and the revelation hit soon after 'is this what my dream was trying to warn me about?'

He saw the concern on my face and said "Don't worry we will be a family soon enough. But I think you need some rest so sleep now." Why when I hear this command I had no control over my body or my mind when it forced itself down for the night. Then nothing darkness came over me again. 'Damn it way does this keep happening to me?'

**So only Bass and Charlie this chapter. But they are finally sort of together. Well let me know what you think comment and please follow. **


	6. Chapter 6: Something beautiful Pt2

Chapter 6: The Beginning of a Beautiful Something Pt2

**Miles POV**

It's been five days since Charlie has been taken, now as the sun is rising over the ridges and I am at a complete loss for words on what to do now. I keep replaying that day over and over in my head, thinking of what I could've done different. I should've stayed with her to protect her, I shouldn't have left I should have picked her up and ran with Jason behind me. The others would've understood right? I would've been protecting her from Monroe, not letting her succumb to it.

With all of the inner battles in my head I didn't hear someone approaching until a twig snapped, and I turn around with my sword drawn only to find Jason. His eyes were bloodshot, and his look was distant, it was different from any other look I've seen on him, there were still tears on his cheeks and I could smell the pungent aroma of alcohol from where I was standing. I lower my sword and stare into his eyes and all I see is pain and anger in his eyes, but not towards Monroe mostly towards himself. "Jason, what are you doing out hear. I thought all of you were sleeping?"

He goes to move past me to the edge of the cliff and I hold my breath because I don't know if he's going to jump or not and I would have to go after his skinny as if he did because Charlie would kill me if I let him die. So I move to stand by him looking at the sunrise above the Ridge and we stand there for a few minutes just staring into nothing when Jason finally spoke. "I have an idea on how to get Charlie back but you're not going to like it. Hell I don't like it either, but the way I see it it's our only option."

He swiftly kicks a rock over the ledge and it topples down the cliff into the dark abyss below. My head slowly turns to his trying to understand where his head is, but then I see it, that look in his eyes that tell me he is thinking either stupidly or he has come to the realization that there is only one way to get Charlie back. But I want to be sure before blabbing out and making myself look like an asshole, because I know he is beating himself up more than I am ( and the is hard to do.) "So what's the plan Jason, because I am not giving him anything about the power or the Rebels? And that includes Rachael and Nora."

He just nodes his head like he already thought about that and I think 'o SHIT here we go again'. Then he lifts his head up to meet my eyes "We turn ourselves in, send Nora and Rachael away, we get Charlie out from the inside and join them later then probably run… I know what you're going to say, he wants you alive, he isn't going to kill you, he will kill me though, but I just have to see her one last time. And maybe I can talk my dad into not killing me and just making me a personal punching bag."

I can tell the look in his eyes are serious, I seriously this is the best of the worst plans we have come up with in five days. I wasn't going to put Nora or Rachael in any more danger, they didn't deserve to be treated like that, especially since we just got Rachael back from Bass after years of torture. This was Charlie's best chance, this was our best chance, I know Bass didn't want to kill me from the note he left he wanted me alive. But for what reason, to see him torture my niece day in and day out or perhaps he thinks with a certain amount of persuasion I would want to be general again. Whatever it was he wanted me back and this plan of Jason's no matter how stupidly iodic of him, or the fact that Bass would probably kill him on sight, was the best choice. "Jason, of all the plans we have come up with in five days this would have to be the best of the worst. You're right this is the best chance to save Charlie from Monroe and the quicker we do this the quicker we get her back. So I think we need to talk strategy in case we get separated."

For the next hour we talk about what might happen, worst and best case scenarios and different plans to call to each other in passing if that's all we get that way we know. Where the other person is and how they are doing depending on tone and attitude, or when there next torture time is; and if they have seen or talk to Charlie or located where she sleeps. Then we get to the subject on escape routes and how to get the other on out of their cages, and how to get Charlie out of Philly. Finally we decide if it is too dangerous that we would cross over to Georgia to get Charlie away from Bass. There was only one problem left "ok one problem left how in the HELL are we going to convince to bull headed women and a fat man to stay behind while we go on said suicide mission, that may or may not work?"

We both seem to ponder this for some time. I am sitting on one of the boulders nearby while Jason is still sitting on the ground looking into the sun. It's a good 10 minutes before anyone decides to speak "option a, we just leave without telling them. Leaving them a detailed note of what to do and where to be and if we aren't back within a certain amount of time to just leave the Republic and go to Georgia and wait for us there…. Or option B we tell them everything hope they understand and go from there."

I seem to ponder this for a bit we should tell them everything, but what if they don't agree or if they want to come along. Knowing Rachael she will sell out anyone to get to her daughter and that includes us. So might as well not give her a choice in the matter. Plus I can't let her tell Bass anymore about the power, it's just too dangerous. "Option A… when we go back to camp we divide and conquer if they are up I'll take Nora and Rachael, and you take Aaron. We will knock them out leave a note and leave. If they are still asleep we drop off the note and just leave."

We both seem to agree to this plan as we begin our track back to camp. When Jason looks up at me and stop walking "Just Promise me one thing, no matter what happens to me, you will get her out of there and away from him. And if he so much as touched her put a bullet in his head." He started to sniffle at the thought of not seeing Charlie again. "And… tell her no matter what happened I will always love her. And that we both saved each other that night."

With this I nod my head and we begin walking back when I think 'what if I don't make it'. "Hey Jason tell her the same. Tell her that I loved her like my own daughter and that she will forever be that giggling five year old in my convertible with the top down with the music blaring. And that none of this is her fault."

With that we came to some sort of understanding about each other and I realized that this wasn't the ideal situation when I wanted to say this but I had to say this now or I never was going to. Because right now I respected Jason now more than ever and I can see the love that he has for my niece. "And, Also if I don't make it I give you to my permission to you know. Just don't make me regret it."

Jason seems to stop in his tracks as he looked to me for explanation and then it hit him. So I just kept walking toward camp with Jason a few steps behind me, I can literally feel the beaming smile in my back, and then I think 'Are Jason and I becoming friends. I nearly killed him multiple times'. I guess this is what you get when you give your niece who is like your daughter to date, one of your sworn enemies' sons. With that Jason was in front on me right before I got to camp "Well I guess this is the start of something…" I just laugh and push him aside because he was right and I needed both of us to come back with Charlie. Just then I entered camp to see everyone up and Jason was by my side as I spoke. "Well, Game on."

**I know I know it's been awhile. Honestly I had writers block, but hear is some good Miles' and Jason bonding moments, before riding off into the sunset to save the damsel in distress. So the usual I don't own Revolution, but feel free to commit or follow. **

**PS: I split 5 and 6 into two parts because I felt it would have been too long to read with the Bass/Charlie and Miles/Jason parts so I just split. And 6 is a little short that I would like but decide to hold off the big camp debacle scene till later. But oh well, tah tah for now my lovelies!**


	7. Chapter 7: confrontation

Chapter 7: Confrontation

**Somewhere in the middle of the woods near Philly **

Miles and Jason quietly moved together, navigating the woods without really much talking between the two. It has been almost a week since they had left the others at camp, and if they keep this pace up they'll be at Philadelphia's front gates by nightfall. The only thing that kept them going at this pace is Charlie and how she is doing.

Miles stool a glance at the boy that his niece loves, and sees that look in his face of pure determination, but also with reminisces of fear at the same time. He saw that same look for the past week and also that day when they walked into the camp. And with that he flashes back to that day, when they had to leave everyone behind.

_Back at base camp, nearly a week ago _

_Miles POV_

_Jason went off to talk to Aaron, Rachael was still sleeping so less people to contain, but I see Nora by a big bolder staring at both of us as we entered the camp. I motioned for her to follow me into the woods of the clearing. She surprisingly complied without a fight. I think she was courteous of where we just were. I stop when I am sure no one can hear us and turn to face her and those judgmental eyes of her that's gotten me into so much trouble before. She was about to open her mouth to talk, but I swiftly cut her off._

"_Nora, me and Jason came up with a plan to get Charlie back, and you're not going to like it one bit but I need you to listen and do as I say or else this will never work." I say almost pleading into her eyes. She nodded and motioned for me to continue. "Jason and I are going to go in alone. Don't worry we have that part handled, but I need you to go straight into Georgia and somehow convince President Foster to help us. I am going to give you an envelope to give you, and we need her to say yes. And then just wait with the others for all of us to come home."_

"_Miles I can see 100 reasons why that won't work. You are going in there with just Jason as back up. And what if you guys get separated, or what if he won't let you see Charlie. And on top of that how in the hells are you going to sneak her out of the city without being caught. What makes you think if all of that happens how are you going to get down to the border fast enough, and you know that he will go after her…" Nora just kept rambling on, on why this was such a bad idea, I was getting a headache and didn't feel like listening to it anymore. _

"_Nora, if I don't at least try this she will never forgive me. There is a possibility for all of that stuff but that's what Jason and I made plans and back up plans for. As for the border the letter to President Foster will certainly fixed that. Nora I need you on my side to convince the others to do this. If Monroe got ahold of you or Rachael he would be able to break me with everything." I say as we stare into each other's eyes. There's something else there this time, not only fear, but realization that we all could come back or none at all. But she seemed to accept this was the plan with her next words._

"_Ok, fine, whatever, but you promise me one this Miles. That you will bring her, Jason, and yourself home no matter what." She says on the verge of tears. I just nodded not wanting to say it wasn't an idiot proof plan. That would be adding lighter fluid to a roaring fire that I somewhat contained. "Now what are we going to do about Rachael, she will not leave with me knowing you're going after her daughter. I know Aaron will understand, but Rachael is a different story. She has been really territorial lately over the topic of Charlie, and she will do any single underhanded thing to get her back." I nodded contemplating this, and pull Nora into a tight hug and kissed the crown of her head. _

"_Rachael will be a problem, but we have to convince her that this is the best chance for Charlie. And if she won't let us do it we'll drug her until we are far enough away that she can't track us." Nora just nodded and quickly kisses my lips and we walk hand-in-hand back to camp. _

_We arrive and see Jason standing with Aaron giving a nodded to let me know that he had agreed, and I nodded back. I turn my head to where Rachael was starting to stir in her make-shift bed, and I walk over and lightly griping her arm to wake her up. She wakes up and looks straight into my eyes, I gear myself up knowing that this was going to be a tough conversation. _

"_Rachael, Jason and I are leaving to go get Charlie back. I can't explain everything to you right now but I need you to go with Nora and Aaron down to Georgia where I know you all will be safe." I try to say calmly, but apparently it didn't come out this way because she looked between the emotions of very pissed off, anger, and hurt. _

"_No, you are not going into Philly without me. I am her mother I have to save her from a mess that we got her in." she shouts right at my face._

"_I don't have time for this Rachael. You can't come because that would be another thing Bass has to use against me. You would be helping your daughter by being in Georgia; I'll let Nora explain that to you after you leave. Now please packs up you guys are moving out now." She finally seemed to realize that she wasn't winning this conversation, and got up to pack her stuff._

"_Fine, but miles here me, don't you dare come back without my daughter in tow. You got it?!" I simply nod and she stalks off in the totally opposite way of which Jason and I were going. _

_I turn around to see Aaron and Nora packed and ready to go. Aaron stalks past me to go after Rachael, but I caught Nora by the wrist and turn her to me and passionately kiss her. She breaks it after a few seconds and we look into each other's eyes, out of the blue she says "Be Careful please." I nod and kiss her on her forehead and they all leave into the dark dense forest line. _

Back to Present

Miles POV

After recalling when the last time I held and kissed Nora. I notice that we are just outside Philly near the front gate to, good thing because it was starting to get dark. Jason and I stop just at the tree line, staring at the gate and then each other.

"Good luck, kid, you remember what we promised, 'get Charlie out no matter what'." I say and he just nodes. "Well this is it no turning back."

"Good luck Miles, I trust you when it comes to her. Just remember none of this is your fault." He says. And as I nod we both step from the tree line, to our cruel dark fates.

**I know I am a horrible author for making you wait. But hey here's another chapter. So comment, follow, write suggestions. I just have so many classes right now it's hard to find time to write for me and not an English paper. So yeah, hope you love it. Bye **


	8. Chapter 8: You are Mine

Chapter 8: You are mine

**Philadelphia (Militia headquarters) the same day**

Monroe POV

Just watching her sleep, next to me, right now is a gift considering the week we both had. Well, let's just say that she is a little bit too strong for her own good. After that first night together I thought that maybe this whole process would go smoothly, oh boy was I wrong, because I didn't anticipate what would happen when she woke up that morning. True I was in complete bliss over our night together, but she was anything but. I can't help but think of where I went wrong that first day, as I sit drawing imaginary patterns on her bare back.

_A week ago. The next morning_

_As I feel the warm sunlight gently caressing my skin, I stir and reach to the other side of the bed to reassure myself that she was still there and I hadn't just dreamed of last night. _

_Truth, last night I wanted to go off a little more smoothly and I didn't expect her to fight back after the first dosage, but she did and I had to be a little more forceful than I initially wanted but that was in the past now and we just needed to move forward. _

_My hand lands on her bare thighs, and I immediately open my eyes. She is a dream, her skin so soft, and her small frame perfect for me and her hair lazily over her face. That's when I noticed that I hadn't uncuffed her, so after much contemplation, I decided she was good enough to be released from her restraints. I undo the cuffs and her arms fall to her side, as I move a hand to her face to brush to hair out. _

_But just as I did she grabs my hand and moves it away only to grab my head and head-butt me. The next thing I know all I see is black with only one thought 'I really shouldn't have uncuffed her. _

_Switch to Charlie POV _

_I shrug the bastard off of my back onto the bed. Then I look down and we are both wearing nothing but the thin sheet between us. Which makes gag in the back of my throat, I get up and retrieve my jeans and t-shirt (because he ruined my bra and underwear), which gets me to think since this looks like a girls room that maybe there would be clothes in the wardrobe. I move to the huge over-sized dresser and look in there is clothes, as well as underwear and bras. I choose to ignore the lacy setts and stick to the more durable type, and I begin to redress. I get everything on only to notice that I have no shoes. I look all around the room, its big a bedroom with a four poster bed, desk (in the corner of the room) with multiple books, and the big dresser and a separate bathroom. This gets me to thinking 'why is this room so bare?' But I don't have time to figure this out; I see my shoes by the door and move to get them slowly. _

_After I have them on, I notice the smug as General stirring. So I look around the room for a way out, my luck I remember the vent from yesterday, that's above the dresser. I go on top of the dresser and unscrew the screws. I lift myself into the shaft (I'm about half way in at this point) when I feel something grab my ankle pulling me out. I let out a muffled scream as I feel someone pull me to them and place a hand over my mouth. From the feeling in his hands and just the feeling of how much taller he is than me I know it him, which only makes me fight hard because no way in hell am I going back to that bed without a fight._

_I start screaming, biting, clawing, and sending back kicks his way in an effort to make his grip weaker on me. He finally gets tired of whatever game he is playing with me and shoves me to the bed. I quickly recover and move as far away from him on the bed as possible, until I hit the headboard. I hate him right now for what he has done to me and my family, and I swear to god I will kill myself before I ever let him touch me like that again._

_He seemed to take the hit that I wasn't all too pleased at the moment or the situation I was in. "Charlotte, why are you being like this. Didn't we just have the most wonderful of nights? Why are you trying to run away when we both know all you want is Me." he says. And need I remind he was standing but naked in front of me._

"_If by 'wonderful night' you mean you raped me; then yeah I would call it that. But anything beyond that makes you being delusional. So let's get this straight right now, I DON'T FEEL ANYTHING FOR YOU, YOU SELFISH BASTARD. And I am counting down the days until I finally get to kill you." I can feel the venom dripping from my words. _

_He must not have been pleased with my answer, because he quickly through on his shirt and pants and made his way to the door. Opening the door to talk to someone outside, probably a guard, "Go get the Doctor, and tell him if he isn't here within the next 5 minutes with the next dose, he will be sorry." He says and slams the door shut, and leans against it just staring into each other's eyes. He knows he is blocking my only way out of this room now._

_I know what this means, another injection of that stuff that made me want to have sex with him; well if he was going to do it anyways might as well make it harder on him to get me. Neither of us had made a move in over a minute, just staring each other down waiting for the other to make a move. I notice the bathroom door adjacent from me and also the lock. He notice my eyes move and made a motion to come towards me; that's when I gathered up all my courage and leap off of the bed, to the floor, and make a b-line for the bathroom. He seems to be right behind me, but I shut the door in his face and lock it for safe measure. _

_Monroe starts to ferociously bang on the door, sounding like he is going to kick it in at any moment. So I move to the far side of the room in the corner and crouch down bringing my knees to my chest. "CHARLOTTE OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" _

_Suddenly there was a knock at the front door, quieter and more gently than Monroe's earlier tirade. I heard the door open and close again with very few muffled voices in between. He comes back to the door and more gently knocks. "Charlotte, please open the door before I kick it down."_

_I get up feeling a new confidence in me, because I know what will happen as soon as I open that door so I come back with, "In your dreams Monroe, all you're going to do is inject me with that serum again. Well guess what so not happening. So you can go t-"I didn't get to finish my sentence, because he kicks down the door sending pieces of the door flying at me sending me back into the wall. _

_He comes over to me and lifts me up by my and slams me into the wall. I let out a mangled groan in pain (because of the wound on my stomach), and the next thing I know is that he is pinning me to the wall and pushing our bodies together, staring straight into my eyes. "Due what I tell you to do Charlotte, this is not a democracy, I am in charge and I will do with you what I please. And another thing, don't call me Monroe again call me Bass." _

_I couldn't fight the over whelming urge to spit in his face, and when I did he pulled back and sent a hand across my face which sent me fly to the floor from shear force. He quickly pulls out the syringe, and I send I foot flying to his crotch and it makes contact, leaving him gasping and lowering towards the ground. I took this as my chance to flee so I got up and ran for the door, but just as I was about to cross the threshold; my feet were swept out from under me and I land head first one the ground. Groaning in pain and the shear force to which my head hit the ground I turn over onto my back (probably not a good idea), because the next thing I know he is straddling me with the syringe in his hand. I move to shove him off, but he grabs my arm and pins it to the ground and moves one of his knees into my side and I cry out in pain. _

_Monroe is in my face again, almost touching our noses together. "Charlotte, that wasn't a smart move on your part. I will not have you insulting me and trying to injure me. You will submit to me. You will love me and only me, by the time I am finished with you. We will be a family you'll see and one day we won't even need this drug. But unfortunately for now we do, so be a good little girl, take your medicine and like it."_

_He moved the syringe to my neck and I start struggling trying to hit him with my free arm. Which only gets me a deep knee in my side and I cry out in agony. Staring back at him "GO TO HELL, I will do want. You can't force someone to love you. And what the hell do you mean by 'family'."_

_He stops moving the needle for a moment to look at me. "What I mean by 'having a family' is just that. This little drug enhances your fertility; we are going to have a child Charlotte and we are going to be the most powerful people in the Republic." He grabs my chin and twist my neck to the side painfully only to stick the seemingly endless needle in and inject what is going to be my downfall._

_As he lets go of my chin my head moves straight back into place and I feel as dizzy and disoriented as I did the last time. In my last seconds of lucidness "I repeat, I WILL NEVER love you. And for you to think that I would have your child willingly, your more delusional than I thought. I will kill myself before I let you touch me again." I say now feeling as weak as ever._

_He grabs my throat "I will have you Charlotte, even if I have to keep you drugged for the rest of your life. YOU ARE MINE. And as soon as we have our child you'll see that no one accepts you for you except for me. NOW go to sleep." _

_As I slowly drift off into the unknown, I feel uneasy for the road that lies ahead of me. and an uncertainness in the future._

**Memory fades into present day**

Monroe POV

Remembering what only happened a week ago sends cold shivers down my spine. But I keep in my head the good time that came out of the week too. I have had her constantly drugged to ensure an incident like that doesn't happen again anytime soon.

This week has been nothing but a miracle, she is finally accepting being here with me, and the sex is amazing. But I can't help too think of what will happen when Miles gets here, will it trigger something from her old life to make her hate me again. One can only hope against that.

There is a slight knock on the door to the room, 'I only told them to disturb us if something important happens' so this better be good. I get up from the bed and throw my trousers on with a black undershirt and open the door.

It's a corporal that is exposed to be manning the front gate. "Sir Matheson turned himself in."

With a smile on my face I answer "Good work, who is all with him?"

The corporal looked nervous in say "Just him and the Neville boy sir; said they would only speak to you."

I quickly dismiss the corporal and move back to the room and got fully dressed. And leaned over and kiss Charlotte on the head and walked out the door. Miles better have everything I asked for since he didn't bring Rachael, and what the hell is Jason Neville still doing alive I have had a bounty on his head. No matter I will know in a short while.


	9. Chapter 9: the interigattion

Chapter 9: Interrogation

**Philadelphia **

Monroe POV

Walking down the stairs towards the make shift prison in the basement of Independence hall, I'm wondering 'Miles better have a damn good reason that the Neville boy is still alive, and where the hell is Rachael.' I need her to make more generators, and Miles well I'm pretty sure I can persuade him to either rejoin me or he never sees his niece ever again. I need my best friend back, I need my ruthless general back if I ever hope to better Georgia, and then take the entire , former, United States and claim it as the Monroe Republic.

Stopping at the door, at the bottom of the stairs, I try to gather my thoughts and composure before I go into the room where they are being held. As my hand touches the cool door knob, I can't help but to think of the condition I left Charlotte back in our room. She was still naked and lying on her back, looking absolutely spent from last night's activities, her creamy tan skin seemed flawless and never ending, and her body tightly wrapped in the sheet that seemed to fall and hug her body in all of the right places.

I come back to the present and decided quickly that maybe I'll rub it in Jason's face that I am the one that is keeping her happy now before I put a bullet in between his eyes, for even thinking that he could look at her the way I do without some repercussions.

Turning the knob I step into the room where Miles and Jason are being held in separate cells, 'the farthest away from each other the better', with Guards watching them intensely, just ready for them to make any sort of move. Both with their heads down, in opposite corners from their cells away from the door, both not moving almost seemed to be sleeping. But I know better coming from Miles 'I have known him to damn long to know when he is sleeping and when he is plotting.'

I slam the door shut behind me to get their attention, and with that Miles head snap up as I walk into the room with the biggest smirk on my face. Jason's face is up to, from his hands, but right now I am more concerned with Miles, Jason can wait. I walk over to Miles' cell triumphantly and he is looking into my eyes with nothing but utter discuss.

"Hello Miles, long time no see." He looks like he is about to jump up and strangle me with his bare hands. Although you can't blame the guy, I did take away his only family left in order to get him back.

"Stop with the small talk Bass, where the Hell is Charlie."

"She is indisposed at the moment. She did seem pretty sore this morning." Miles clenches his teeth and stands up abruptly, causing the guards beside me to shift protectively but I wave them off.

"Bass, I love you like a brother, but I swear to God if you so much has touch my niece. I will kill you with my bare hands and it won't be fast."

"Funny, she didn't seem to mind last night when she was begging ME to give it to her like she has for the past week." I hear some banging a little ways away, only to turn around to Jason face pressed up against the bars looking that he was about to commit murder. I quickly denounced him and turn back around to Miles.

"What the HELL did you do to my niece! She couldn't stand the thought of you breathing just two weeks ago and now you're basically saying that she is in love with you. Bass, I don't believe it; I DON'T believe you for one minute. He basically grounded out of his teeth in a snarl.

"Me, I didn't do anything to her, after she woke up the doctor gave me something that would make her fall in love with me, I got to say the lovely little drug has done wonders. And don't get me started on the sex. It's MIND BLOWING." He rushes towards me and one of the guards shoved the butt of his gun between the bars and into Miles' gut which sends him reeling in pain towards the floor.

"Let her go Bass, this is between you and me. Charlie has nothing to do with it." Miles says as I crouch down to his level as he struggles to breathe from the intense pain in his gut.

"She has EVERYTHING to do with this. News flash Miles the world doesn't revolve around my distain for you as you so obviously think."

"What the hell do you mean? Charlie doesn't love you; you are more deluded than I thought. I will get her back and I will make you pay." I lower myself towards his ear and whisper.

"What makes you think that she wants you back Miles. She isn't the same girl, I have found that she is better when she rides me at night or sucks me off first thing in the morning. But don't worry we will be a big happy family soon enough." He looks up at me with apprehensive eyes.

"What the hell do you mean 'one big happy family' Bass?" I straiten my stance into a standing position as I smirk down on him.

"You'll find out soon enough." I turn to the guards and tell them to not let them talk to each other or communicate with anyone if I am not here. Then I turn back to Miles "I'll see you tomorrow Miles, and maybe then you'll talk as to why you brought pretty boy with you instead of Rachael like I requested. But for now I have a certain blonde that needs my attention in our bedroom."

I hear a growl emit from both of them as I leave the prison and head up to see Charlie. I feel a certain proudness coming on since I just faced her uncle and former lover. And I want to show that proudness to her by claiming her body once again as mine. That urge that I get when I am around her seems to grow by the day and I can't help but feel over protective of the woman I love that is going to carry our child. She is my life, my home, and most importantly my queen.

As I enter I room, I can smell the putrid scent of vomit as it resonates through the air as it brings me to our bathroom; where she is hunched over the toilet puking her guts out. My mind filled with worry as I think out loud "Well this is either a really bad or really good sign. Let's hope for the latter."

**A/N sorry to leave it there but I feel a cliff hanger was needed in this. Hopefully this answers some questions people had. Sorry that it is soooo late, hectic senior year. As always I don't own revolution and please feel free to comment to you like or disliking. **

**M **


	10. Chapter 10: Was it the Soup?

Chapter 10: Was it the Soup?

**Philadelphia **

Charlie POV (right after Bass leaves)

The soft light waves graze across my skin and awakens me from my sleep. I reach over to Bass' side only to find it empty from when he was last night. I sit up in our bed a take in my surroundings 'his military uniform is gone. So he must be doing something important for the Republic.'

The past week has seem to change things between us, I find myself falling even more in love with him than the first day. I can't seem to remember why I hated him in the first place; we seem to have a love that just seems to have been there for a life time. I know that Miles won't understand us or my mom for that matter, but I don't care what anyone thinks I love Bass and he loves me.

All of the sudden the nausea hit me and I ran to the bathroom only to puke my guts up in a pre-blackout toilet. It just kept coming and coming without relenting for one minute. When I felt it was going to let up I was dry heaving into the toilet.

A significant time must have passed, because the next thing I know, Bass is kneeling right next to me holding my hair out of the way and whispering calming things in my ear. When it finally relents I move back to the far wall and lean into Bass' shoulder and shiver as if I am cold but my skin is burning hot.

Bass is soothingly smoothing my hair out and I am almost asleep when he says, "Let's get you back to the bed and into some clothes huh?" I simply nod although not wanting to move from this spot fearing the nausea returning with a vengeance. "Once you're comfortable I'll call for the doctor. It might be some unresolved issue from the explosion a couple of weeks ago when you were injured, or it could just be just a really bad stomach bug. In any case we need to get you checked out in case something is seriously wrong."

"Bass, seriously, I'm fine. It's just probably something I ate last night, or some stomach bug. It will be gone by tomorrow." He shakes his head but didn't decide to protest, and instead starts to help me stand up when I get really dizzy and fall back and he catches me in time before I hit the floor.

Then all of the sudden my legs are out from under me and he is carrying me (bridle style) to our bed. My head is still reeling from what just happened when he sets me down on the bed and puts a sheet over my body. "Ok. That settles it I'm getting the doctor. But let's get some clothes on you first then I'll go. Ok?"

"K" I say with a nod as he goes to the dresser and pulls out one of his old military sweatshirts and a loose pair of old works out shorts along with some underwear and a sports bra. I think he is figuring to make me more comfortable than sexy right now. He moves back to me and I sit up and try to get dress when I feel dizzy again and stumble a little a bit when bass catches me and sits me on the bed. "Sorry I thought it was better. I'll try to give you a heads up next time."

He chuckles at my attempt at sarcasm. "Just sit and let me do it please, before you crack your skull open."

"Fine, but don't think that this is some convoluted way of me letting you use my body. It's just because I feel like crap."

With a chuckle and a smile he went through the motions of putting on my clothes, while also being a complete and total gentleman. With the last article of clothing on, he smiles at me when and leans in to kiss me when I pull away he frown and I say "my breath smells so bad right now. And I don't want you taste what I taste right now because it is rank. And also I am not feeling like the most sexist person right now."

He just laughs and kisses my head and lays me back down. He picks up his jacket that he somehow took off in the middle of all of that and moves towards the door. "I'll be back in a little while and I'll bring the doctor with me. Try to get some rest and feel better." With that he is out the door and sleep consumes me once again.

/

Monroe POV

As I close the door, I am basically jumping for joy in the excitement the Charlotte might be pregnant. Walking down the halls towards the infirmary toward I have the biggest grin on my face, but then worry come to my head. 'What if she really is sick?' 'What if she has some type of unknown disease or something worse like cancer that is going to actually kill her?' That's when I pick up the pass and race down to the infirmary to find Doctor Harris sitting at his desk, filling out some old paper work it looks like, when he notices me and frowns.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of Bass? I already gave you your dose this morning you're not do for another dose until tomorrow morning?"

"I know that. I don't need another dose, I need a doctor, or charlotte does? Anyway I left to attend to a few things this morning and when I came back she was violently vomiting, and when I touched her skin it was searing hot." I explain the rest of her symptoms the dizziness and headache and he seemed just as concerned as I did when I entered our room earlier in the evening.

"Well Bass let's not keep the girl waiting shall we?" he motioned to the door after grabbing his black medical bag (for emergencies and house calls).

We navigate our way through the long and narrow hallways and pass the saluting soldiers until we get back to the room. I stop at the door and knock to let her know that I was about to come in with company. But nothing could have prepared me for what I would have seen as soon as I came through those doors and into our room. The shattered mirror on the wall, the piece of glass in her hand, the cuts on her wrists, and blood everywhere with a message on the mirror that related to the body on the floor,_ "I WILL NEVER HAVE YOUR CHILD."_ It was Charlotte, on the floor next to our bed in a pool of her own blood. The doctor sprang into action to save her life, while I just stand there nearly comatose thinking 'where the HELL did I go wrong?' "How did she remember?'

/

Charlie POV (5 Min earlier/ Monroe has been gone for 30)

_The smell of gunpowder and sweat fills the air. I look down and I am resting on an uncomfortable cot cuddled up to a person who I only to believe to be is Bass 'well this is weird, Bass and I has never left Independence hall together'. But when I look at his skin the coloring is of 'its darker, tanner, and none of his battle scars are there.' This isn't Bass, but then again I don't feel threatened either, I feel safe and comforted and loved. And when I looked up I finally can put I name to well, the body and this feeling of security, Jason. _

"_Hey what are you doing up so early. You had a late night, go back to sleep I have you your safe Charlie." He says while looking into my eyes and for the first time in a while I feel It; something that I never felt with Bass, even though I try to convince myself of the contrary 'I LOVE HIM'. With Bass it feels almost force, but with Jason, I don't know something clicks when I look into his deep brown doe eyes. _

"_I love you Jason." He simply smiles and kisses the top of my head and tells me to go back to sleep. But then the way he said my name 'Charlie' clicked like it was more of a memory than a dream. _

That's when I gasped up, and sat straight up in bed. Everything was coming back to me all of my memories, all of the people I have been taken away from and that has been taken away from me, and HIM every. Single. Depraving. Thing. That he did to me is engraved in my mind and I just want to claw my eyes out.

Then I remember this morning and the very good possibility that I am pregnant with his child. Well, there is no well in hell I am going to let that happen, even if I have to die to. He already told me he killed the love of my life so why not just end the pain and heartache right now. _'Crash'_ I smashed the obviously expensive mirror he got for me after moving us into a room to be 'together forever'. 'I'm surprised he isn't guarding me day and night and guards aren't rushing the door from the sound of glass shattering.' I pick up a piece of glass and take it to my wrist and quickly do one then the other wanting nothing but this nightmare to end. And then it does and I collapse to the floor and I can feel me fading and I can see everyone I love telling me it's alright to come when I hear him call my name "Charlotte" and some part of me knows that this isn't over.


	11. Chapter 11: Im sorry Im WHAT!

Chapter 11: I'm sorry… I'm _WHAT?!_

**Philadelphia **

Charlie POV (the next morning, in the infirmary)

The sound of constant beeping fills my ears along with the familiar smell of sterilization, 'no seriously it smells like everything in here has been sterilized, scrubbed down, and possibly every single germ beaten to death for even thinking about living in this room'. I hate this smell, it reminds me of when Danny was a baby, and I had to spend the entire day in the old (pre blackout) hospital daycare with nasty kids who didn't quite know how to keep their hands to themselves.

My head is throbbing at this point 'probably from the lack of blood' I note, 'but not from the lack of trying.' I still have all my memories so I think that it is safe to say that they haven't give me another dose, yet. GOD, I need to get out of here and quick, if they don't want to let me die might as well give them something to chase.

Getting the courage to open my eyes was difficult, but after debating for several minutes' weather someone was in the room or not. I decided 'what the hell needed to face the bastard sometime, Right?' Slowly lifting my eyelids up, I come face to face with the one person I really didn't want to see at this very moment sitting in a chair across from my bed, Monroe fast asleep acting like nothing was wrong. From what I could tell, looking out the tiny window in the room the sun was just rising so he should be waking up soon, 'so I need to get out of here NOW.'

But as I go to get out of the bed, as quietly as possibly 'trying not to wake the beast', something pulls me back. Looking down and not only are my ankles shackled to the God damn bed, but my arm are in more softer ones, as to not hurt my cuts on my wrist I believe, and also to the bed; I let out a soft groan of disappointment and start looking around for something I could get my hands on to try and free myself.

That's when his voice rung out beside me, "Charlotte, you're awake, good. Although you do need your rest and by the way no one could get out of those if they tried, so stop looking for a way out of this because there isn't one." His voice is cold and almost demonic like. I know his is pissed about me trying to kill myself yesterday, but I can't seem to find a flying fuck to give a damn.

Sitting up straighter in the bed, while also testing the restraints one more time, finding them hopeless, like he said, I my head back to him; only to find his once picture best pure blue eyes were now filled with nothing but utter rage and madness, but there was something else there to sadness. I can't really think of anything to say to the man who has raped me repeatedly for the last week so I come out with "WHAT THE HELL could you possibly want?!"

He immediately takes offense to that, but seriously what doesn't he take offense from, flies out of his chair and comes over the top of me, straddling me again 'what a shocker', and pinning my shoulders to the bed. 'Ok time out, this guy has major fucking anger management issues that he needs to work on because I am refusing to be his punching bag anymore.' "Charlotte, WHATCH YOUR TONE with me or else."

Apparently I am feeling particular ting brave today enough to poke at the growling tiger "OR WHAT. You're going to rape me again, or are you going to give me another injection of the crap that took away my memory, because really that was worse."

Dead panned in an intense stare down, blue eyes locked almost a moment of clarity or happiness arises in his, "No Charlotte I can't give you another injection quite yet."

"Why you seem to have no problem drugging and raping me befo-." My sentence is cut off with his hand on my throat warningly, but not yet cutting of my air supply.

"Charlotte stop with your attitude NOW! I did what I need to do for us to be together, and I don't have to justify my actions to you." He is smirking at the point causing me to thrash myself away from him. "And what I mean by not yet is because you're pregnant."

I stop struggling and look up at him 'he seems deathly serious by the look in his eyes and by the death grip on my shoulders.' "I'm sorry I'm WHAT… NO NO NO, you're wrong I can't be pregnant."

He just smiles and leans his face down into mine where own noses are barley touching. "I am not lying Charlotte. I'll tell you everything the doctor told me last night after he saved you from killing yourself."

_Monroe POV (flashback to last night)_

_Charlotte just tried to kill herself to get away from me, 'how the hell did she remember everything? Does she really hate me that much? Why can't she just accept the fact that we are together?'_

_Just then the Doctor comes out of her private room and walks straight to me. "I'm glad you let us have some power down here now, or I'm afraid I wouldn't have been able to save her much less your child." _

_Catching the end of that sentence I look at the greying man dead in the eye "Are you serious? Charlottes' really pregnant?"_

"_Looks like it but I do have some bad news mixed with the good." I simply nod for the doctor to go on without saying a word, still reveling in the shock that I have a child on the way. "I think the reason why she remembers is because the baby is somehow allergic to the drug, that's where she got the fever and the burning skin and the headaches, the rest was just common early signs of pregnancy. Case in short we can't give her the drug any longer if you want to still keep the baby, but since she still remember all effects of the drug are going to wear off and she is going to go back to loathing you Bass."_

"_But we are supposed to be together. We are exposed to be in love. How do I make her love me?" I was nearly on the verge of tears when he placed a hand on my shoulder._

"_I don't know Bass. I guess since she is pregnant with your child she is never going to leave, at least without the kid, and I don't see you letting either of them go anytime soon. So try and make peace with her don't kill her entire family, don't try and force her into doing anything she isn't ready to do." _

_Looking at the man with some final piece and clarity, "No it's you; you found one drug before for me so you can do it again. It doesn't matter if you wipe her memory or not, you know what actually that will be best because then I can manipulate everything to my advantage, and I will win so Miles can lose the only family he has left."_

_He lets go of my shoulder and backs away, "I don't know if I can do this Bass. More so if I want to. You're talking about taking a young girls memory of everything, everyone, and her entire life so far and flushing it down the drain. I can't fulfill this convoluted scheme of getting back at Miles for leaving you years a-"his voice was cut off by a resonating gunshot; by the gun he didn't even see me take out of my belt. _

_Guards came rushing to my aid and I held up my hand, the one with the gun in it, to halt them in their tracks as they see the dead body. "Go get me a doctor now that will do anything, and I mean anything no questions asked, no back talk, and most importantly one that will get me everything I need. NOW GO!" with that my guards raced off to find one such doctor in the entire Republic._

Charlie POV (present time)

Staring into his icy blues I know he isn't joking but yet entirely serious. "You sick son of a bitch, you just can't go around taking my memories away from me. I am not so personal property that you own, I am a human being with feeling, and _get the hell off of me right now!_

As he rubbed his errection over my crotch that fuzzy warm feeling in my stomach started to come back, but no this can't be happening not now, not after everything that just happened. " No I am perfectly fine right here Charlotte thanks for asking. And I can do anything I want to do I am the President of the Republic, and don't worry I was assured that it won't hurt the baby, but it should give you a pretty nasty headache."

"What are you talking ab-"that's when I froze when I saw he removed one of his hands to retrieve a green pill from his pants pocket. "NO. HELL NO. NO WAY IN HELL AM I TAKING THAT. SO YOU CAN GO TO HELL."

He doesn't respond but shoves the pill into my mouth and closes all of my air ways so I am forced to swallow it. I hanged on force the longest when I finally relented and swallowed my demise and sure to be the demise of my child. He then releases my mouth and nose and I come up coughing for air. "That's a good girl. I'll be right here through it all and more important I'll be there when you wake up."

With that he kisses me and releases my restrains ants at the same time. Once I am free I punch him in the face and make a mad dash for the door to get out of there before anyone gets to me. That's when his hands are on my waist pulling me towards his chest "No let me go. Get off of me you ass wipe."

That's when I start to feel it the burning sensation in my head, its excruciating pain as my knees give out and his arm is around my waist slowly lowering me towards the ground for some support as I scream out in agony. "I'm sorry I can't do that love. I'm sorry I'm so sorry. If you stop fighting it, this will go a lot easier."

He picks me up bridal style and brings me to the bed and lays me down where I thrash and punch and bite trying to get away from him, but he keeps me there and steady. He is straddling my again, when I start to see black spot, with one hand on my right shoulder and the other on my stomach protectively.

I tried to remember all of them I really did, names and faces started to fade with my years of experience in this asshole of a world. But they all became blank as the darkness washed over me and I drove into the unknown of my future.

**A/N so another fabulously written chapter down, many more to come. I know I know I am writing Bass as the bad guy, but believe me he won't be as evil as you think at the end. I am still playing with the idea of BASS is not the father Jason is. So I would like your comment on that please. Either is fine with me.**

**M **


End file.
